Turtle Phobia Riku
by Silver Phantom13
Summary: Turtles. Who knew Riku feared Donatello?


Characters belong to Disney and Square Enix.

* * *

><p>Riku tapped the glass and the green creature inside moved when it woke slightly. The turtle sat on a large rock above the water and stared at Riku with its unblinking blue eyes as Riku stared back at it transfixed.<p>

"Riku stop messing with my turtle and get your butt over here to finish this book." Sora said waving the second copy of _How to Kill a Mocking Bird_ in the air. They had to finish the book by tomorrow and Riku was bothering his turtle when they weren't even halfway through the book!

The turtle finally yawned when it figured Riku wasn't going to feed it but Riku swore it had growled at him instead of yawing. He backed away with a yelp, all the way to the other side of the room, and pointed at the tank breathing hard.

"It growled at me!"

Sora, who'd gotten tired of nagging at Riku, looked up from his page to look at his cowering friend and scowled at him. "What? Sorry wasn't paying attention. I was too busy reading unlike someone."

"You don't need to use your ears to read." Riku said under his breath and Sora gave him a blank look then licked his finger and gave his full attention back to the book. Riku was still hyper venting by the wall pointing at the tank so when Sora couldn't ignore him anymore he groaned and followed the direction Riku's finger was pointing at towards the tank.

First, Sora thought something bad had happened to his turtle and frowned as he set his book face down so the page wouldn't be lost. He got up to check what it was that had scared Riku and peered in the tank only to find the little sucker sleeping. He smiled at his adorable pet and gave it a bit of its floating pallet food for when it woke up in case it was hungry.

"Did it growl at you too?" Riku said moving away from the wall more calm now than he had been a few minutes ago.

Sora turned to give his friend a confused look and said, "Growled? Turtles don't growl Riku." The older teen moved closer to his side and looked in the tank as well.

"I know it growled. I heard it." He shivered lightly as he looked at the horrible creature and Sora looked between them and grinned. Opening the lid, Riku backed away as Sora took the turtle out and pet its head in a loving way. The turtle was small enough to fit in Sora's palm yet Riku, being close to six feet tall, feared such a small harmless creature it made Sora laugh inwardly.

"Want to pet him Riku?" Sora purposely teased Riku moving the turtle in his face so that Riku jumped back almost hitting his hip against the study desk Sora hardly used except when he had to crack down on his finals and mid-term exams.

"Get that ugly creature out of my face Sora!" The look of pure fear in Riku's green eyes made Sora laugh and hold his pet close with such affection it made Riku feel sick.

"Why? What did it ever do to you?"

"It was born that's what." He muttered and moved further away as Sora moved closer.

"It's not Donatello's fault he was born." Continuing to move closer, Riku hit him with a Heartless plushie he had on his bed and scampered behind his bed to a corner. Trapped and with nowhere else to run, Riku slid down the wall and glared at Sora as he loomed over him.

"Get it away from me! I swear Sora if you touch me with that thing!" This only made Sora grin more and he kneeled down to Riku's level to set Donatello by him. Riku stood perfectly still watching the turtle with wide eyes and tensed when Donatello climbed up his shoe. The scream that ripped out of Riku's throat left Sora's ears ringing, but he burst out laughing when Riku got up and ran out of his room immediately.

"Aww poor Donatello! It's okay. I love you!" He cooed at his pet and flipped him back on his feet again since Riku had flipped him on his shell when he ran off afraid for his life.

"Sora! What happened to Riku!" His mother said poking her head in his room worried as she had ran into Riku when he had bolted out the front door and Sora shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe he forgot to turn the hair straightener off in the morning?" His mother slowly nodded, still not understanding, then asked, "Want me to make you a hot pocket sweetie?"

"Yes! I love hot pockets!"


End file.
